


[授權翻譯]remember me once in a while

by biblionerd07, HD2_0



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所以巴奇並不特別意外，當某一天他們躺在一片凌亂的床上，激情的餘韻正在兩人之間緩緩消退時，史蒂夫終於悄聲的開口，“你曾想到我嗎？當他們抓住你時？你曾—曾經想著我會去救你？”<br/>巴奇停住了，不確定該如何回答，他不知道該選擇哪個版本的半真相，可以傷到史蒂夫少些。因為無論他怎麼回答—他的答案都會讓史蒂夫受傷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]remember me once in a while

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [remember me once in a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671314) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



\---------------

巴奇看得出來史蒂夫想問些什麼，因為無論他的肩膀有多壯闊，但當史蒂夫腦中在苦思著些什麼時，他們總會向前蜷縮。在過去，巴奇通常會直接命令他說出來， _不要吞吞吐吐了，羅傑斯，拜託，_ 但他現在不再如此了。現在的他已經能理解思而後言的意義，再任何人聽見之前，先讓文字在腦中沈澱。很有可能史蒂夫想問的是一個巴奇無論如何不願回答的問題，而且史蒂夫清楚這點，而他正試著在他有多需要知道答案，以及他必須呵護著巴奇之間權衡。

這樣的氣氛綿延了數日，數周，他像一個真正的人一樣睡在床上，從盤子中將食物吃光，清洗著自己的頭髮，巴奇回復了日常生活的狀態。有的時候，他在眼角餘光中會發現史蒂夫在偷偷的看著他，快速的一瞥，他想著終於是時候了，然而史蒂夫卻會抿緊嘴脣，望向別處。巴奇決定隨他去，他終究有一天會問的。

所以巴奇並不特別意外，當某一天他們躺在一片凌亂的床上，激情的餘韻正在兩人之間緩緩消退時，史蒂夫終於悄聲開口，“你曾想到我嗎？當他們抓住你時？你曾—曾經想著我會去救你嗎？” _但我卻沒有_ ，雖然沒有明白的說出，但他的表情、充滿自我厭惡的聲音都透露出了真正的想法。

巴奇停住了，不確定該如何回答，他不知道該選擇哪個版本的半真相，可以傷到史蒂夫少些。因為無論他怎麼回答—他的答案都會讓史蒂夫受傷，這也是為何史蒂夫會詢問的原因，因為他想要被傷害，這個不懂得放過自己的混蛋。

巴奇可以回答他未曾想過，可以指出當時的他根本沒有去想到史蒂夫的意識，因為他連自己都失去了，醒來時不知道自已的名字或史蒂夫的名字或任何人的名字。他曾想過史蒂夫會去拯救他嗎？他根本連被拯救是什麼概念都不知道，他在一個牢籠中醒來，一直被困在那裡，像實驗室的老鼠永遠在轉輪上奔跑一般，一個人不會想要逃跑，因為他連自己失去自由都不知道。而每當他開始漸漸明白，他開始注意到事情有些不對勁，試著想得到點答案或是逃走時，他們就會將他按在椅子上，將這些想法全部燒去。

那些人曾經告訴過他，一次，他們圍著他屏住呼吸，眼神嚴厲，你的隊長已經死了，而當他的反應只是瞪視著前方，那些人發出勝利的呼喊。他想他們說的一定他以前的管理者，但他不明白他們為什麼要告訴他這個，不明白他為何應該在乎一個他不再聽令的隊長或是死人。

告訴史蒂夫他未曾想過不算是個謊言，他沒有想到他，但這也不是全然的真相，因為他的腦中總是有著他的影子在，出現在當他沉浸在自己內心太久時會浮現出的小小困惑，出現在當他被喚醒，他會立即伸出雙手想要碰觸某個不在那裡的人，腦中不斷想著 _如果我這麼冷，那他一定無法承受_ ，即便他不知道這個「他」是誰，以及寒冷又意味著什麼；冷並不是他的感受，而是—他就是寒冷的本身，他曾是寒冰，當他們需要寒冬覆蓋大地，他們就會派他出去，當他的工作完成，他們就會將他置回。

那個影子會出現在，讓他駐足的金色頭髮閃耀出光芒的一瞬間，即便是在任務途中，無論他們因為這個將他記憶洗去幾次，無論他們怎麼毆打他、懲罰他、咒罵他也改變不了。那個影子會出現在，他在露天的體育館進行偵查工作時，心中浮現出互相分享著溫熱啤酒以及鉛筆的觸感，在比賽的每一節當中，他們互相傳遞著啤酒和筆，他手掌感觸碰到對方的手繭，他胸口充盈著溫暖。

那個影子會出現在，通常是皮爾斯出現時他陷入的那種沈默中，那樣形狀的下顎每一次都自動地觸發及擾亂他的內心，皮爾斯下顎的線條以及手骨的形狀，既正確，卻也錯得恐怖。

那個影子出現在史蒂夫說出他的名字之時，就那麼一次，在橋上，彷彿將什麼扭開了，原本鎖緊的螺絲再也拴不住，即便他們再次將他的記憶抹去也無法取代，因為那是他腦中的聲音，那是陽光中的頭髮，那是纏繞在他手上的手指。一部份的他當下立即認出史蒂夫，因為他從未真正的遺忘，他只是忘記了他 _未曾_ 遺忘，然而史蒂夫的出現提醒了他，他的手指在水底碰觸到了史蒂夫，他將他拉出水面，因為這是他所記得的，他所知曉的，即便他不記得細節或是其他的什麼。除了任務簡報以外他不記得史蒂夫的名字，但他的腦袋和內心和手知道這就是 _他_ 。

巴奇歎氣，輕輕的梳理著史蒂夫的頭髮，“你不可能有辦法救我的，”他指出，並沒有正面回答史蒂夫的問題，也無法改變史蒂夫的想法。

“但是—”史蒂夫開始了，因為這永遠是他對話的方式；你可以說服、說服再說服，但他仍會回到更多的，持續不斷的但是，但是，但是。

“你終究找到我了，” 巴奇打斷他，“我過去怎麼想的並不重要。”

而史蒂夫，過去的史蒂夫一直都不喜歡這樣，從來無法接受巴奇迴避問題，不喜歡不能分享每個想法，他可能會願意讓他們剖開對方的腦袋，如果那意味著可以看到對方的每一個思想。但這樣的史蒂夫，現在只是閉上了嘴巴。

這是新世紀的史蒂夫的其中一個特點，他會停下，有的時候，在那些過去的他會持續進逼的時候。那是因為他知道巴奇已經不一樣了，現在的巴奇無法承受更多的逼迫，巴奇需要將一些東西鎖進腦後那深黑的櫥櫃中。但這也是因為史蒂夫已與過去不再一樣了—他較以往的他能察覺得更多，也較以往的他失去了很多人（失去了所有人），他也有自己的那個，未曾向巴奇敞開的深鎖櫥櫃。

這讓巴奇感到難受，即便這不是他的錯，他過去曾討厭史蒂夫那永遠都不願意放棄，不願置之不理的態度，但他現在卻渴求著他仍保持不變。所以他將頭懶懶的倚靠過去，扯出一個多愁善感的微笑，他知道史蒂夫會為此翻個白眼，但卻也同樣深愛著這樣的他。

“我現在常常會想到你，”巴奇保證，充滿堅定，即使史蒂夫哼了一聲並搖了搖頭，卻仍依偎靠近著巴奇，親了親他的肩膀。這雖然消不去史蒂夫眼底的憂愁，但仍起了一星點的幫助。

史蒂夫不會停止繼續想著這件事的，巴奇知道，史蒂夫不會停止責怪自己，不會停止做著，當他深眠於海底，或是更糟的，當他清醒的生活在紐約，交著朋友，和山姆一起吃著比薩時，巴奇正哭求著，等待著他來拯救的噩夢。

但史蒂夫不會再次問起，他會將它留在心底，拴上蓋子，只在脆弱的時刻讓他的罪惡感如血流般溢出。在他們之間，在這些日子裡，不再談論這個是他們所能得到的終結，所以巴奇讓自己的指尖在史蒂夫的肚子上輕撫，並在他的脖頸上輕吮出一個小時內就會消逝的淤痕。

他們不會再談論這個了，而他們都假裝著不會再次想起，這已經足夠接近真正的克服。這裡，現在，在這個新的世界裡，有著各式各樣的書本，電視，以及網路談論著如何與你的過去平和共存，如何克服並且前進，如何讓時間治癒你的傷口。但有些障礙高得無法跨越，在你嘗試的時候會深深的受到打擊，而巴奇和史蒂夫已經不一樣了，他們懂得在一些時候學會旁觀，而非耗盡自己試著爬過太難以跨越的高牆。他們可以躺在床上，假裝著充斥著空氣中的沈重是來自性愛後的味道，可以交換著晨間親吻，彷彿他們其中的一人或是兩人，不曾因為噩夢而驚醒，可以望著對方的眼睛，忽視那些縈繞不去的鬼魂。

史蒂夫將他的手指緊纏住巴奇的，而巴奇再次深深的記下這個觸感。無論任何事情發生，無論態勢變得多糟，或是巴奇殘缺的大腦遺忘了多少，他不會忘記這個，永遠不會，而這樣就已經足夠。


End file.
